This invention relates to a new and novel oil and waste water reception facility and process.
Waste from oil ships has been a problem for a considerable time, both from an ecological and operational standpoint. It is not possible under present stringent regulations for ships to deposit bilge water, or other water that may contain oil into the ocean or other waterways. Thus, oil-water mixtures must be dispersed of on land. Such oil-water mixtures cannot be disposed of directly in public sewers or waterways in view of their oil content and furthermore the recovery value of the oil in the water is usually considerably small, thus not amounting to a desirable product for recovery processes. Since all ships have waste water that contains oil it is desirable for ports and docking facilities to provide means for receiving the waste water as an accommodation for the ships.